Never Had a Dream Come True
by AlmightyT
Summary: George tells his young daughter about how he met her mom, fell in love and lived as happilyever after as possable. Snogging, insults, funny dreams and Weasley humor galore! COMPLETE


Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind.

One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time.

There's no use looking'back or wondering.

How is could be now or might have been.

Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go!

"Daddy?" asked Jenillee, George's three-year-old daughter. She, in George's opinion was the most beautiful little girl in the world. With long red hair as wild as flame and brown eyes like wells of love and wonder. She was just like her father, a troublemaker. She had inherited her father's mischievous grin and that certain sparkle that over took her chocolate eyes most of the time.

"Yes 'Nillee?" George answered her as she lay in her small wooden bed.

"How did you meet Mommy?"

"Well, your Mommy was Daddy's little brother's best friend."

"Uncle Ron?"

"Yes sweetheart, Uncle Ron"

"What happened the first time you met Mommy?" she asked.

"Hmm, well it wasn't love at first site, I tell you. Mommy liked to study and concentrated really hard on schoolwork, while Daddy got in trouble a lot. Daddy thought Mommy was a big nerd and Mommy thought Daddy was a jerk..."

*Story/Flash back: George's seventh year, Hermione's fifth*

"George you retard, give me back me essay!" came the shrill voice of Hermione Granger as she chased George Weasley around the Gryffondor common room.

"I shan't!" he answered, dodging her and jumping out the portrait hole and taking off down the corridor!

"I'm going to catch you George!" Hermione screamed as she took off after him. She caught up to him just in time to see him duck into the Trophy Room. Hermione stopped and began to tiptoe towards the door. She paused to peak around the corner and noticed that his back was to the door. Seizing her chance, she dove at him, running into his back and pushing him into the opposite wall. After that all she remembered was falling, falling into the darkness.

His eyes fluttered open. 

"Ouch!" George whispered. Then he heard a low moaning sound not far from him. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, wincing at the pain that was caused by the fall. He groped around, looking for his wand. When his hand finally came upon the thin wooden wand. "Lumos" he whispered and continued to survey the room, all the while, searching for the source of the moaning. The silvery light of his wand found a pile of bushy brown hair leading up to the pale face of Hermione. He hurried over to her and started to check her to see if she had broken anything.

"Georgie?" she whispered in her sleep. George smiled; she was having dreams about him! Oh how he was going to tease her when she came to.

"Yes Hermione darling?" he answered her, chuckling to himself.

"Go check on the baby, I did it last time," she whispered in reply. As she snored on, George sat there, dumbfounded. Baby? BABY??? BABY??? What baby? Whose baby? His? Hermione's? Both of theirs? Scary thought...

"What baby, dear?" he managed to choke out.

"Don't play dumb George, you know, our baby," she grumbled.

"We have a kid!" George asked her, amazed!

"No," she answered in her sleep, "we have four." 

With that comment George passed out, lying on top of Hermione.

Hermione woke up from her unusual dream. She had been dreaming about George. They were lying beside each other, and she was telling him to go check the baby, then explaining to him that it was both of theirs and that they had three more. "Odd dream that was," Hermione thought. She was still very tired, but she discovered that there was a large "thing" lying on top of her. What, or whoever it was has its head buried firmly in her chest and it's arms wrapped around her waist. She also discovered that their legs were tangled up with her own legs. She looked down and found her wand, whispered the light charm and pointed it at the "thing." The light came in contacted with the face of none other than George Weasley.

Hermione raised her hand to her mouth to muffle her scream. What was he doing? What had happened? Was her dream actually a dream or did they actually have kids and was this their house and their bed? 

"No" Hermione thought, as she swept the light around the room. It was dark and damp. Much like a dungeon. This was definitely not a house, and for sure not a bed. No, she and George were lying on the floor. In a room with no apparent door. Peachy.

__

"In a house with kids in a big bed would be better," came her conscience.

"Would not!" she thought back.

__

"Yes it would."

"Would not!"

__

"Would too."

"Would not!"

__

"Would too."

"FINE! Maybe it would..."

Hermione sat up, causing George's hands around her waist to slide down towards...

"GEORGE WEASLEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BUM THIS INSTANT!" she screamed. Yet, amazingly, George would not wake up.

"He could sleep through a hurricane," thought Hermione.

"Mmm.. But Hermione dearest, you normally don't mind,' George grumbled in his sleep. Hermione was thunderstruck! Mind, of course she would mind. Why wouldn't she? Unless...

"What do you mean Georgie-pooh?" she cooed, playing along.

"I mean, that just last night you thought that it was a great idea!"

"EWWW!" Hermione thought.

"Wh-what happened last night?" she inquired, scared of what the answer might be.

"Well, this," he announced, sliding up towards her face, "a bit of this," he continued lowering his face towards her neck, "and a bit of this," he concluded before he began kissing her neck lightly. Yet, the most amazing part of all was that he was asleep still!

"George, we can't," she told him pushing him away. The thought of what might happen if they were to continue worried her.

"George you have to get up, the kids are coming," she whispered to him. She stared at him as his eyes fluttered open.

"K-Kids?" he asked. Hermione giggled.

"So George, have a good dream?" Hermione asked him, grinning.

"I guess so," George answered. Had he been talking in his sleep?

"Do I talk in my sleep?" he asked her.

"Maybe.." she answered, grinning. She watched as George blushed. She watched him as he suddenly realized that he was lying on top of Hermione. He quickly got up.

"Err, did we do anything?" he asked her before he could stop himself.

" No!" Hermione answered quickly, too quickly.

"Hermione, what happened?" George croaked.

"Uh, well,' Hermione started before she got a brilliant idea.

"A little bit of this," she said, moving closer to him, so close that they were only three inches apart, "a bit of this," she continued moving her head towards his neck,

'"And, oh yah, a lot of this," she concluded before she began to kiss his neck.

George was amazed. What was she talking about? Why was she getting closer...why could he feel her breath on his neck...and OH MY GOD! Hermione Granger, snobbish, bookworm was kissing his neck!

"Hermione!" George jumped back. Hermione burst out laughing.

"That's what you did to me in your sleep!" she gasped through her giggling. George blushed. He thought that he had been dreaming. What about the rest of his dream...?

"Hermione, did I do anything before that?" he asked her.

"Yes,' she said, recovering from her giggling, 'you put your hands on my bum then I yelled at you and you said that I normally didn't mind and I asked you what you meant and you said just last night I thought it was a great idea. After that I asked you what happened last night and you well, err, you know..." she trailed off.

"I see," George said. He started talking after the, err, night time part of his dream. What a unique dream.

__

"Unique yes, but you enjoyed it," came a voice in his head.

"I did not!" George answered back.

__

"Oh yes you did, and you want to have that dream again and again and again..."

"I DO NOT!"

"_Oh yes you do!"_

"Nu u."

__

"Yuh huh."

"Well maybe..."

"Err, George? I had a dream too, did I say anything?" Hermione asked him, bringing him back to the present. A grin spread across his face as he remembers what Hermione had said in her dream.

"Oh yes, darling," he answered grinning.

"Really, what did I say?" she asked nervously.

"Well, Hermione sweetheart, you were nagging at me to go and check the baby, our baby as you also explained to me. Then you proceeded to tell me that there were three more!" he finished dramatically. Hermione turned scarlet.

"George, do you find it kind of odd that we both had dreams about each other, in, err, compromising situations?" she asked him quietly. 

They both fell silent. George sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her.

"I don't know," he said quietly turning to look at her as she turned to look at him. Light green met chocolate brown in the dim light. Their heads moved closer together. Hermione closed her eyes, as did George. Their lips met and the world melted. Hermione's hands found their way up to George's hair and commenced in messing it up a great deal. His arms wrapped around her waist. After a while they lay down and slept, wrapped in each other's embrace. Pure bliss.

__

I never had a dream come true,

'Till the day that I found you.

Even though I pretend the I've moved on,

You'll always be my baby.

I never found the words to say,

You're the one I think about each day.

And I know no matter where life takes me to,

A part of me will always be,

with you.

*End Flashback/story*

"What happened next Daddy?" asked Jenillee, jumping up and down on her bed.

"Settle down Jenillee," George commanded quietly.

"Did you and Mommy go and get married and have J.J?" she asked. J.J. was Hermione and George's first born child. He was 11 and off at his first year at Hogwarts. Then came the twins Ethen and Izabel. They were both 9 and attended muggle school. Next came Jenillee and only yesterday did George and Hermione find out that they were expecting another one. Soon to be five kids in all.

"No darling, we didn't. When we were found in the morning we pretended that nothing had happened. And a few weeks later Daddy graduated and went off with Uncle Fred to start a joke shop." he answered her.

"The Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" she asked him.

"Yes sweetie," he admitted.

"If you and Mommy didn't get married, how come I'm here?" she asked, sounding very confused.

"Good question. Well you see, one day Daddy was working in his shop and this really pretty lady came in..."

*Flashback/Story: Hermione is 20 and George is 22*

"Hello and welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, home of the Musical Pie, guaranteed to make anyone sing! I'm George Weasley and if you need any help please call on me!" George announced this on the speaker. The usual. At least that's what he thought today was going to be.

George has been out of school for 5 years now and he lived in a small flat in muggle London. Fred had lived there with him too, but he married Katie Bell and now they lived in America, managing the joke shop branch there. So he, George had stayed back to work here.

George had just settled down his big comfy chair, when he discovered someone entering the shop. She looked familiar, yet different at the same time. Her hair was long and dark brown. As she browsed around the shop, George realized that she was looking for something in particular. He rose from his chair and headed towards the girl.

"Excuse me Miss, I was wondering if you needed any help?" he asked her. She checked out the price on something before putting it back on the shelf and turning to look at George. For the second time in five years, green eyes met chocolate brown.

__

Somewhere in my memories I've lost all sence of time,

And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind..

There's no use looking back or wondering,

How it should have been or might have been.

Oh this I know, But I still can't find ways to let you go.

"Hermione?" he gasped. By the look on her face, she was not surprised to see him at all. On the contrary, she looks as if she expected it, yet she was diffidently pleased!

"George!" she squealed, pulling him into a huge hug.

"Mione, I've missed you so much!" he mumbled into her hair. She had changed so much sence the last time he had seen her. Her hair grew in ringlets and she had grown taller. She had more of a figure now and walked straighter, probably because of the lack of a dozen or so books. Over all, she was beautiful. 

"Hermione, you look so different, I didn't even recognize you," he told her, causing her to blush.

"And so have you, George! I haven't seen you forever! You should really come to 

The Burrow more often!" she announced, grinning.

"I do go home, sometimes, but whenever I go there, you are no where to be found. I was beginning to wonder if you were avoiding me," he countered.

"Are you free tonight? Do you want to go to The Three Broomsticks for a drink and catch up?" she asked him hopefully.

"Sure! That would be great! I'll meet you there at 7:00 sharp, but right now I have to go help some costumers," George said. He was telling the truth. There was a large line up to go pay. The people were complaining loudly.

"Alright, see you!" Hermione sighed. Before she left she stood on her tiptoes and kissed George on the cheek.

Yes, she had changed. She was prettier, or so people said, and she was a Auror. She loved her job and was always very busy. Yet, even with her tight schedule, she still remembered George. He wasn't her first kiss, or her first boyfriend (they had never got that far), and yet she couldn't forget him. No matter what she did, he was always in the back of her mind. That's how she ended up in the Joke shop. That's how she ended up on a date, as friends, with George, and that's how she ended up kissing him.

By the time she got home it was 5:00, two hours until her date with George. She put on a nice pair of muggle jeans and a black, single shoulder shirt underneath her light blue robs and the proceeded to brush her hair and put on a little lip gloss and mascara. After that she decided that she was ready and dissaperated.

George off work at 4:30 and headed home to change out of his work clothes. Pulled on a pair of worn in jeans and a homemade jumper from his mom under his green robes. After combing his hair he headed out, to The Three Broomsticks.

She sat in the far corner. It was away from the noise and confusion of the rest of the place. She used to come here every day during Auror training to study and eat. It was here favourite spot.

George came in and looked around until he found her sitting at the back, in a very solitary corner. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was neater and she was wearing a one shoulder black shirt, showing off her figure even more. She waved at him and her continued over to her.

"Hi Georgie," she cooed, teasing him. She knew that he was remembering that night five or six years ago.

"Well hello darling, are we going to eat or should we just head back to my house and work on child number five?" he asked her, wiggling his eyebrows. Well, at least she hadn't forgotten.

"God, George, you haven't changed much. Personality wise anyway." she told him.

"I resent that! I am much more, umm, dignified now!" he exclaimed.

"Whatever you say George, so how have you been?" she asked.

"Really good. Fred's off in America and I have been by myself for a while. So Hermione, how have you been _sleeping_? Any _unusual_ dreams lately?" George joked.

" Yes actually, I was having a dream just the other day about one of my favourite Weasley's. The one who hasn't talked to me for years!" she countered.

"Really? I'm touched!" he joked.

"You? I was talking about Percy. He sure has gotten hot!" she gushed. George sat there, mouth open! Surely she was kidding.

"George, I think someone wrote gullible on the roof! I was just joking and no, I haven't had any weird dreams lately. And on that topic, have you?" she laughed.

George thought about her question. Had he? Yes, he decided. He had dreamt about her. The same dreams that he had had when they were stuck in that room together. That one was a common occurrence now. Should he tell her? Yes, might as well.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact I have. The same one I had when we were stuck in that 

room," he mumbled, turning pink.

"Really?" Now it was Hermione's turn to blush.

"Yes"

"Oh"

"I really missed you George,' she finally said, after a long silence,' do you want to order now?"

"Sure, that would be great," he said, glancing at the menu. After a while he finally picked a plate of chicken and a glass of wine.

"What are you going to have?" he asked her, putting his menu down.

"Well, I think I'll have a salad and a glass of wine, you?" Hermione said.

'I'm going to have grilled chicken and a glass of wine. If you're going to have wine and so am I, let's just get a bottle of it. Okay?" George announced.

"That sounds good, then I can get good and drunk!" laughed Hermione.

" Hmm... That sounds like a good idea to me," said George. At that moment, a waitress appeared at his side and took their orders. Hermione and George continued to talk until the wine came.

"Yummy," said Hermione.

"I agree," George answered as he proceeded to pour both himself and Hermione a cup of wine. He then motioned for a toast.

"To friendship, damn good dreams and most all, wine!" George stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Amen!" agreed Hermione downing her glass of wine in one gulp. By the time the food had arrived, they had to order another bottle of wine. They both were completely smashed by the end of the meal when the topic of that one night came up.

"You know George,' started Hermione, ' I still have dreams about you. Good dreams"

__

I never had a dream come true,

'Till the day that I found you.

Even though I pretend that I've moved one,

You'll always be my baby.

I never found the words to say,

You're the one I think about each day.

And I know no matter where life takes me to,

A part of me will always with you.

"Really, me too!" cried George. 

"There is something I should tell you while I'm drunk, so I won't have to worry about it when I can think strait. George Weasley, I love you!" Hermione whispered.

"Really? I love you too 'Mione!" George exclaimed!

"Wow" George was about to say when Hermione flew at him from across the table and engulfed him in a mind-blowing kiss. 

The continued to snog for a good half-hour when the waitress finally came up to them and said 

"Excuse me, but we're closing now so you have to leave"

Hermione untangled herself from George and stood up. George stood up as well. He grabbed her hand and they headed off down the street, towards his flat...

*End Flashback/story*

"And that's what happened,' George concluded ' a few months later I asked your Mommy to marry me and a while after that J.J. was born."

He turned to look at his daughter. She must have fallen asleep during his story without him noticing.

"And you know what?' he told his sleeping daughter,' I still have dreams about your Mommy."

__

You'll always be the dream that fills my head,

Yes you will say you will You know you will Oh baby.

You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,

There's no use looking back or wondering.

Because love is a strange and funny thing

No matter how I try and try, I just can't say good-bye

No no no no!

"Good story,' came a voice from the doorway, ' it sounded familiar."

George turned and smiled, there standing in the doorway was Hermione. She looked tired yet happy. He stood up and walked over to her.

"How much did you here?" he asked her.

"All ooooooffffff it,' she said through a yawn,' but you never said what happened once we went back to your flat."

"It's been so long I don't remember," he insisted, grinning.

"Yah, sure," she said, turning around to head to their bedroom.

"You know George,' she said as they crawled into bed, ' none of this will have happened if you hadn't stolen my essay, and if we had never had those dreams."

"I guess you're right," he said, rolling over to face her. After ten minutes of silence, George whispered" Hermione?"

"Mhm?" was the reply.

"You're my dream come true!"

I never had a dream come true,

'Till the day that I found you.

Even though I pretend that I've moved on,

You'll always be my baby.

I never found the words to say, 

You're the one I think about each day.

And I know no matter where life takes me to

A part of me, will always be,

With you.

Fin

AN: Fluff I tell you fluff!!! Well, what did you think? The song "Never had a dream come true" belongs to S Club 7, not me. My regards to all hr/g, f/hr and percy/hermione shippers. That's all.


End file.
